Behind XYZ Identity
by Robotness
Summary: Alfred finally graduated and is becoming a freshmen college student this fall semester. However, his college love life starts of when he meets his best friend's attractive cousin, Francis, during orientation. One thing he doesn't know is Francis isn't a "she" nor a "he" most of the times... Alfred/Genderfluid!Francis


**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I'll be honest here, I haven't wrote in a while so this isn't all good (in my opinion). However, I was inspired when I met a wonderful person that I can finally share hetalia headcanons, especially frus ones! This is a gift to her from me and I'll make sure I'll finish this fanfiction for her. I promise myself and her that'll post this two days ago but due to personal life I couldn't. It's really late right now so please excuse any grammar errors, I'll fix it later today or tomorrow when I post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The sun's ray shines brightly as it welcomes the new students to Mountain View University. The entrance to the large university is crowded with new students excitedly walking in, talking about their new future here.

A young man, 18 years old, yawns loudly as he rubs his eyes with his fist. His messy blond hair is mildly messy from the rush this morning. His sky blue eyes tiredly look at his best friend, Mathew Williams as the two make their way into the entrance.

"Why does orientation have to start so early, it's only 7 in the morning…" said the sleepy American said as he yawns after his sentence.

The Canadian rolls his eyes and lightly chuckles at his tired friend. "It's your fault for sleeping late last night. Like seriously, who will play Call of Duty till 4 am right before orientation?" Mathew questions Alfred as his ties his long blond locks into a small ponytail.

Alfred mumbles back, cursing his friend for not allowing him to drink at least one cup of coffee before leaving.

"Seriously Al, take this seriously. We're college students now and not only our money are in stake here but also our future. I don't want you to drop out or anything…" Matthew whispers the last words.

Alfred stares open-mouthed at his friend, a bit offended from his words. "D-Drop out? Why the hell you'll think I'll drop out?!"

Matthew gives him the oh-I-will-explain-why-I'm-right look. "During the last week of high school, you were planning on skipping classes! And not only was that stupid, that was too risky since you weren't passing SOME of your classes. I had to drag you to school and make you turn in all the work the teacher let you turn in for a decent grade. I swear to god Al, you make me stress so much, I'm so worry about you this year."

Alfred motions his hand as if it was talking "Blah blah blah, that's all I hear! It's not my fault you're being such a worry-wart- Hey! Quit that!" Alfred raises his arm for protection and starts laughing as the other punches his arm.

"Can you be serious just for a bit, you asshole!" Mathew exclaims, cheeks red with frustration.

"Can you start hitting less as a girl?" Al snickers as Mathew let out frustrated noise.

Their little brawl quickly stops once Mathew's cell vibrates. He quickly unlocks his phone and checks who texted him.

"Ah, Kiku said he's already here! He's waiting for us by the court next to the cafeteria." Mathew informs Al as he texts back his Japanese friend.

The two hurries through the crowd of people and across the campus to find their friend.

The red bricked side walk guides the students from the entrance inside to the center of the campus, where the statue of the founders are displayed. There are large trees everywhere that creates shades around the whole campus. Mathew and Alfred use a map to guide themselves around their new, unknown school to find their way before orientation officially starts at 8.

"I hope we don't get lost or else we would have to go to orientation without seeing Kiku." Mathew mumbles to himself as he glue his face to the map, making sure they're following the right path. Alfred can only think about breakfast and he hopes he won't go through the day without it!

' _Should have slept early last night.'_ is his only thought as he place his hand on top of his growling stomach.

"There he is!" Mathew exclaims happily and points at his friend where he's seated. Kiku is patiently waiting for his friends at a table with a plastic bag and a cup tray with three drinks. The two blonds hurries towards their friend, Mathew waving his hand.

"Hey Kiku!"

Kiku turns around and smiles at his friends. His short black hair is neatly brushed. He wears a red shirt with the school's name and mascot, similar to Alfred's shirt and Mathew's hoodie.

"Good morning everyone. I bought drinks and coffee cake from the café before I came here for us." Kiku smiles warmly at them.

Alfred smiles happily and hugs his friend tightly. "Bless you, Kiku. Bless you! _Bless you!_ " The Japanese uneasily chuckles and pats his way out of Alfred's tight embrace.

"No need for the physical contact but you are welcome."

The three sit down as Kiku passed out their drinks: Caffé Mocha for Alfred, Iced Caffé Mocha for Mathew, and Flat White for himself. He takes out the coffee cake out from the bag and opens the container for the rest to grab a slice.

The two thank Kiku once again and digs in into their small breakfast.

"I'm happy you guys will be attending the same university as I am, I really missed you guys last year." Kiki confesses as he takes a sip from his drink. Matthew nods.

"We missed you too! It was weird not having you around classes or in the lunch table with us during senior year. But no we can hang out like before! How exciting."

Alfred takes a large bite from his cake and starts talking with his mouth full. "How come you're here right now? Do second-years have to attend orientation as well or are you moving in early?"

Kiku shrugs as he takes a slice as well. "Kind of both. I moved here a couple of days ago but I also volunteer to help the new freshmen around the campus during the events."

"Are Ludwig and Feliciano here as well?" Mathew curiously asks.

Kiki nods and smiles at the mention of his two best friends.

"Of course." Alfred comments.

The three has small talks about the university, mostly about Kiku's freshman year and his professors. Kiku gives his two friends helpful tips and advices on how to deal with their first year here at the university, especially on how to deal with the strict professors.

"It's about to be 8 pretty soon. How about I show you guys to the auditorium where the orientation will be starting?"

"That'll be great, thanks!" Mathew thank his friend as he cleans up the table.

Thanks to Kiku, Al and Mathew arrive 5 minutes early.

"How long is the orientation going to last?" Alfred asks Mathew as he takes a seat close to the stage where it's most likely the director will give of their speech to the new students. "We'll be here for two hours and then we'll be going outside for the activities till 5" Mathew answers him and takes a seat next to him.

Alfred groans a bit, already slouching on his seat.

"This will be a long day…"

"Come on Al, you can do it!" Mathew screams along with the other freshmen students as they cheer for their classmates.

Al and a few other freshmen are competing against the sophomores on a tug-of-war match. Both parties are trying to get one of them to fall into the mud pool that's between them.

"Come on, Come on!" the leader of the sophomores encourages her team to pull her. A punch of shouting and cheers encourage each other to pull harder to victory. Alfred digs his feet to the ground and tries his hardest to pull the rope to victory. As soon as the rope moved an inch to his direction, Alfred was certain his team was winning until a strong pull finally yanks him and his team into a mud bath.

A loud cheer roars for the sophomores as everyone gathers around to cheer them. Alfred sighs as he remains on the ground in defeat.

"Hey, you alright?" Matt extends him arm out. Alfred takes it and sighs once more. "I was sure we were beating them…damn, those sophomores are huge…" Alfred comments, shaking mud off his shoes. Matthew gives him a handkerchief to wipe the mud off on his cheek.

"Did you see Ludwig there? I think he grew another muscle on his arm." Mathew whispers and turns his head around to see the German talking with his friends.

"Oh yea, I saw him but I was talking about that chick with the long, brown hair. See that one, the one who was talking with us during the ceremony. She seem so sweet and nice until she literally rip on her hoodie off when she volunteer to the match. Her arm makes mine look mushy." Alfred tugs his arm skin on that comment.

"Oh, you mean Elizaveta? Yea, I was surprise too. And Al, your arm looks mushy compares to anyone."

Alfred throws a chunk of mud from his shorts towards Matthew as the Canadian easily dodges it.

"Hardee har har. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"You're still muddy though?" Matthew informs his friend as they make their way to the food court.

"I don't care and anyways, the whole event is almost about to end so I can just shower back at the hotel."

"Just don't get mud in the car…" the Canadian warns him.

The two so far enjoys the events that are hold after the ceremony with the director. Alfred and Mathew got the chance to see their schedule and to see who will be their new professors and they were able to compare and share with each other. They were also able to register for their rooms and sign up to room together as well. After they got their official business taken care of, they were able to join in with the other students to the events that were hold just for the new freshmen.

The two stops by a hot dog stand and wait in line to take their order.

"Mattie is that you?"

Both turn around to see who was talking until the person comes crashing into Matthew with a tight hug.

"Francis? Francis! Oh my god what are you doing here?"

A person, what seem to be a young lady, smiles at him warmly. She's wearing the same red college t-shirt with dark blue jeans shorts with black hiking books. Her long, blonde hair is tied into a side pony tail that lies on top on her shoulders and falls straight down. Her face is clear and seems to be taken extra care of. She's holding a water bottle.

"I go here, you silly! _Oh mon_ , I can't believe you enroll without thinking I was here." she pouts a bit but smiles back at him.

"You never told me you came here! Mama did mention you were enroll into a university close by here, _mais je n'ai jamais pensé..._ "

The two continues their conversation in French, which frustrated Alfred ALOT. Not only did it frustrated him that they ignored him and left him out, it frustrated him that Mathew never told him he knew someone so attractive and _beautiful_ as she.

" _Who is she?"_

" _How does he know someone like her?"_

" _What kind of relationship do they have?"_

" _Why hasn't Mathew ever told me about her?"_

" _Why hasn't Mathew introduce me to her yet?!"_

Alfred clears his throat loudly and nudges Matthew with his elbow.

"What the hell, Al! Oh! Francis, this is Alfred, my friend I was talking to you about. He's going to be my room this year as well."

Alfred is thrill that Matthew _**did**_ mention him to her.

"Alfred, this is my cousin, Francis. They're going to be a junior this year here."

"It's okay to say 'she', _Chers_ "

Francis smiles at Alfred and extends her arm to greet him. "So you're the one who's been moving in with my cousin. It's finally nice to meet you."

Alfred gulps a bit and tries his hardest not to wipe his sweaty hands on his shirt. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He quickly shakes her hand, hoping it didn't seem rude to her. Luckily, she sends him a warm smile before talking back to Matthew.

"It was nice to see you guys here but I have to go now. Hopefully I'll see you guys around the campus this year, especially you Alfred."

Alfred smiles and nods his head, happy to hear her say that.

"Oh and Mathieu, tell your friend he needs _se baigner. Il dirait qu'il a besoin d'un."_

Francis winks at Alfred before waving them goodbye as she dashes off.

Alfred waves back, a smile still planted on his face. "What did she said by the way?"

Matthew snickers as he swipes dried off mud from Alfred's hair. "She said you stink"

Alfred gawks at Mathew's finger and quickly ruffles the mud off on his hair. "Fuck, do you think she thinks I was disgusting or something?"

Mathew laughs "Hehe, maybe. Now come one, let's get a hot dog or I'll die from hunger."

"Oh darn…"

Alfred comes out of the shower as he dries his hair off with another towel. Matthew is laying on Alfred's bed as he flips through brochures that the hotel has around.

"You know you have to clean that mud off my car, eh?" Matthew informs his friend as he flips a page.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Alfred mumbles as he goes through his suit case for a pair of clean clothes.

He starts changing as he starts asking Matthew a few questions.

"So, what's your cousin name again?"

"Francis."

"Frances* huh..? Is she really going to be a junior this year?" he asks as he pulls his shirt in.

"Mhmm."

"How old is she then? Is she like…"

"She turn 20 this month on the 14."

"Oh, I see."

Alfred starts wondering if Francis will ever be interested in him. Of course, he would ask Matthew but not yet.

"Alright, it's time for bed so get outta my room, ya big moose." Alfred demands as he slumps on top of Matthew.

"Unf! No COD?" he asks Alfred as he wiggles his way out of the other's weight.

"Nah, too tired. Need to sleep."

"Alright then. Be up at 7 because we'll be leaving at 8." Matthew informs him before leaving.

"'Kay!"

Once Matthew left, Alfred starts to think about Francis once more. He can't help but be intrigued by her. He feels there's something special about her, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, and even the way she talks attracts the young lad.

Alfred closes his eyes and let the overwhelming of physical and emotional exhaustion take over into a deep slumber.

 **A/N: *Just in case people don't catch this or thinks it's a typo, Al thinks Francis is a cis girl so he meant Frances, which is the feminine form of Francis.**


End file.
